Of Serpents and Lions
by Nettlefrost
Summary: Voldemort wins the war. All muggle-borns are now the property of purebloods. Hermione is sold to and bought by none other than Draco Malfoy. Contains: AU, sexual scenes, lemons, noncon, dubcon, violence, slave/master, NC-17.
1. Bought and Sold

**Chapter One**

**Bought and Sold**

Hermione struggled against the Death Eater that was roughly pulling her on a chain to the building ahead, but it was difficult to fight without a wand. Confiscation of wands belonging to all muggle-borns was one of the first rules Voldemort had enacted when he took over. "Magic only belongs to magical people," the Death Eater had sneered as he snapped his wand in front of her.

Other laws, also, had quickly been put into place. The caste system was probably the most significant change. At the top of the hierarchy stood the Death Eaters, who were generously rewarded after the war and continued to act both as Voldemort's inner circle of servants and as a sort of awful police force. Other purebloods were next in the social order, followed closely by half-bloods. Things weren't so bad for the half-bloods; purebloods were just prioritised and were given the best jobs, the best houses, and so on. Hermione, who had studied history at her muggle school, thought it was rather like early nineteenth century America: purebloods were like the superior white people whereas the half-bloods were the inferior black people – still technically citizens, but had to stand if a white person wanted their seat on the bus.

Then Hermione gulped. If the others were white and black citizens, then the muggle-borns were the black slaves. Muggle-borns, or 'mudbloods' as they were referred to as now, had definitely drawn the short straw. Reduced to the status of a house elf. Girls in particular sold off to rich pureblood families. Existed only as property. That sort of thing.

That was where Hermione and a few other muggle-born girls were being lead to now: an auction, where they would be sold. The large, derelict building where the auction was being held loomed, and Hermione and the others were roughly shoved inside, down to what appeared to be a basement.

A Death Eater tossed a hooded cloak in her direction. "Strip down to your underwear. Put this on."

Hermione paused expectantly, waiting for the male Death Eaters to leave the room, but they didn't move.

"What are you waiting for, mudblood?" the Death Eater sneered. _"Strip."_

Hermione thought about defying him, but there were at least seven powerful Death Eaters in the room and she didn't even have a wand. She picked up the cloak and look at its green-and-silver colouring in disdain. _Great, Slytherin colours. _Then she did what all the other girls were doing and began to pull her clothes off, inwardly hoping that the Death Eaters didn't notice the sultry black lace underwear she was wearing today.

Her wishes were ignored. A Death Eater sidled up to her, running his hand lightly over her thigh. Hermione hissed and tried to move away.

"Such a pretty little mudblood," he purred, moving his hand up to her rear. "I expect you'll fetch a lot…"

"She won't fetch a single sickle if she's already had your dirty hands all over her," snapped another Death Eater who appeared to be in charge. "Off, _now."_

The first Death Eater huffed and removed his hands, and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She drew the cloak around as much of her exposed body as she could.

The Death Eater that was seemingly the leader spoke again, this time to the girls. "You will each be called up to the auction room. You are to stand in the centre of the ring, remove your hood and present your body to the bidders. You will _not _try to escape."

Sure enough, the girls were called one-by-one and walked, trembling, upstairs. After about twenty minutes, all of the girls had gone and Hermione was the only one remaining. At last she heard her name.

She walked upstairs, holding her head high. If she couldn't fight back, she could at least show them that she wasn't afraid – she still retained a spark of Gryffindor pride. The room reminded her of the court at the Ministry of Magic; it was circular, lit by a bright spotlight, and bordered with seats. She could see people sitting on the seats, but couldn't make out who they were; they were just out of reach of the spotlight and were shrouded in darkness. She walked to the centre and took her hood down.

"We have saved our best for last," said the auctioneer's. "This is _Hermione Granger_: close ally to Potter, brightest witch of her age and filthy mudblood whore. Pay generously. Bids start at a hundred thousand galleons."

"One-ten," said another voice immediately.

"Is that all? One-fifty," said a different voice.

"One-seventy five, then."

"Two hundred thousand galleons."

It continued this way for a while, with a myriad of voices placing steadily higher bids. Hermione tried to make out whom the voices belonged to, but there were so many bouncing back and forth that she lost track. Voice after voice eventually went quiet as the bids climbed higher, until there were only two voices left.

"Four-ten galleons," the first voice said.

"Four-twenty," the second voice drawled, sounding bored.

"Four-thirty five," the first voice countered.

There was a pause. Hermione thought that was going to be the winning bid. But suddenly:

"Six hundred thousand galleons."

Silence. The auctioneer's hammer cracked sharply through the air, making Hermione start.

"Sold!" cried the auctioneer.

Hermione turned and blinked, trying to make out the person whom she had been sold to in the shadows. All she knew was that he was male, that he was desperate to claim her and that he was very, very rich.

"Hermione Granger, sold to Bidder Number Six. The mudblood will now go to its owner," the auctioneer said.

Hermione bristled – how dare he talk about her as if she were a piece of property? She stepped out of the spotlight and made her way up to the seats, squinting her eyes in the darkness. Just whom had she been sold to?

"Yes, that's right, come to me, your owner, like the good little mudblood whore you are…"

Hermione froze as she heard at her owner's words. It was the bored, sneering, unmistakable drawl of Draco Malfoy.

_**A/N: This scene was inspired by the film **_**Taken. **_**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**_


	2. Malfoy Manor

**Chapter Two**

**Malfoy Manor**

The next sequence of events passed by in such a daze that Hermione barely noticed what was happening. She had been sold to Malfoy. Sold to Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was her owner. She was Malfoy's property.

It was the only thing she could think of and she thought of it over and over. She was vaguely aware of being pushed forwards by some Death Eaters, that she was no longer in the dark gloomy building but under the pale white-grey sky outside. She was pushed into a Thestral-drawn carriage, absentmindedly noted that the carriage had been magically enhanced so that it was much bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. A chauffer held the door open and then _he _stepped gracefully inside and sat next to her, but before she could take it in she was being force-fed a potion and then she was falling, falling…

When she woke up later she felt groggy and disorientated; not from shock, this time, but from the potion. She was sprawled out on the luxurious leather bench-like seat of the carriage, her head resting on the lap of Draco Malfoy, who was sitting beside her. He was softly stroking her brown bushy hair, in the same way one might affectionately stroke a dog or cat. She twisted her neck up to look at him, but suddenly she was being fed the potion again, and everything went black.

When she awoke for the second time she felt much less hazy and confused, but felt very sick. She looked around. She recognised the location as the dark drab basement of Malfoy Manor; she had been here before, imprisoned with the rest of her friends. A chill ran down her spine when she remembered how Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured her that day, carved the word 'Mudblood' into her arm. She whimpered, her eyes pricking with tears. He was her owner. She was his property.

There was a loud _bang _as the door to the dungeon was opened. There was a figure in the doorway. Malfoy.

Hermione quickly scrabbled to her feet. She held her head high, but couldn't stop the whimpers that escaped her lips. Malfoy seemed to be amused by this, walking slowly towards her. He circled her, similarly to how a predator circles its prey, and Hermione tried to calm her violently trembling body.

"Well, well, well," he drawled, a lazy smirk on his face. "If it isn't my new toy: Granger."

The smirk fell from his face as he closed the small distance between them, stood so close to her that they were merely an inch apart. Hermione froze.

"Do you know how long I have waited for this?" Malfoy whispered.

His nose pressed into her hair and he took a deep breath in. He gently grabbed a fistful of her bushy brown locks with one hand and ran his fingers down her shoulder and arm with the other, as if checking that she was real. Hermione flinched at his touch, backing away until she felt herself hit the cool stone wall. She wished it would swallow her.

Malfoy smirked at her fear and only drew closer, until he had pinned her completely up against the wall with his torso. He stretched his arms out on either side of her so that his palms were touching the wall. There was no escape: she had the wall behind her, Malfoy's body before her and his arms trapping her at her sides. He grabbed her face in one hand, forcing her to look at him.

"You're mine now," he growled darkly.

He pushed his body against hers even more, crushing her against the wall. Hermione whimpered as she felt a hardness, felt Draco's unmistakable erection pressing into her belly. She wished that she wasn't still wearing the seductive black lace underwear.

Draco's fingers ghosted gently over her thigh, going up, up, until they hovered over _that _area. Hermione involuntarily felt a growing dampness; her body's response to such stimulation. He held her gaze, forcing her to look into his steely grey eyes as he violated her, watching almost amusedly as her face twitched at the pleasure.

"Such a dirty mudblood, aren't you?" he said softly as his fingers pressed on the sensitive nub of her clitoris over her knickers. Hermione whimpered in a mixture of fear and pleasure, staring up at him with wide terrified eyes. His hand pulled her black panties aside. "Such a filthy, filthy mudblood…" His fingers slipped into the slick folds of her cunt…

Hermione screeched and drew her leg up sharply, kneeing him in the groin. Malfoy drew back, howling in pain. Hermione ran for the dungeon door, but from behind her Malfoy yelled, _"Crucio!"_

Hermione immediately fell to the floor, screeching in agony. She writhed and convulsed with the pain. _Oh god, the pain, make it stop, make it stop…_

The hex ceased, leaving Hermione panting on the floor. Malfoy had his wand pointed at her, looking furious.

"Rule number one, _Granger," _he spat, "don't _ever _try to attack me or to escape again. You are to do _exactly _as I say, _when _I say. You will speak only when spoken to. And when you speak to me…" His voice slowed slightly, as if he were calming down. "…You will address me as 'Master.' Failure to comply with these rules will result in…"

He kneeled down, grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her up so that she was looking at him.

"…_Serious consequences." _His eyes bored into her. "Do you understand me?"

Hermione made a whimpering noise that could have passed as a 'yes.'

"Yes, _what?" _he snarled, yanking painfully on her hair again.

"Master," she mumbled resignedly. It was the first word she had said to him.

Malfoy let go of her hair and Hermione dropped to the ground with a painful _thump. _She didn't look to see him storm out of the room, but when she heard the door slam and was sure he was gone she finally relaxed her tense body.

Wrapping the cloak around her, she curled up into a ball and cried.

_**A/N: I wanted to say a big thank-you to everyone that reviewed! I also wanted to say thanks to all the follows I received – I never expected so many. If you guys have time, please do leave a review as well. More reviews = faster updates!**_


	3. To Tame a Lion

**Chapter Three**

**To Tame a Lion**

Hermione didn't know how long she lay there, curled up in a ball on the cold stone floor of the dungeon, crying. She was sure she must have slept, but her nightmares were so indistinguishable from reality now that she forever hovered on the brink of consciousness, unsure as to whether she was asleep or awake.

There was a bang as the dungeon door was slammed open again. Hermione flinched, but didn't whimper. She'd thought, and had come to the conclusion that she wasn't going to be afraid anymore; wasn't going to give Malfoy the satisfaction of seeing her trembling in his wake. She was a strong, feisty Gryffindor lioness, and an intelligent one at that. She wasn't going to go down without a fight. And eventually, she'd figure out a way to escape.

But it wasn't Malfoy entering the room – it was a house elf. The elf shut the door behind him and hopped down the stairs until he reached Hermione. She noticed that he was carrying a tray upon which appeared to be a steaming bowl of soup. He set it down before her before wringing his ears nervously.

"Master Malfoy says," the house elf said anxiously, "that the Mudblood is to eat." He paused, and then added reluctantly, "Master Malfoy says that the Mudblood resembles a skinny rat."

Anger flooded through Hermione! _How dare he! _The soup looked and smelt appealing, and it'd be the first good meal Hermione would've had for a while, but she moodily pushed the tray away.

"Tell that _weasel _that I don't want whatever he has to give me," she spat.

"But Miss, Master Malfoy will be very cross…" the house elf wheedled.

Hermione then felt guilty as she remembered how appallingly the Malfoys had treated Dobby, and realised that this house elf would probably be punished for her defiance. Even though had been a big supporter of rights for house elves, she had no choice but to stand her ground – refusing to eat was one of the few things that she had control over now.

The house elf sighed, seeing that she wouldn't change her mind, and then disappeared with a snap of his fingers. Trying to put the guilt out of her mind, Hermione curled up on the floor and tried to sleep.

X

"Get up."

Hermione's eyes shot open in time for her to see Malfoy standing over her, his face furious. He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her out of her sleeping position.

"Do you take me for a fool, Granger?"

His grip tightened on her arm. She cried out in pain.

"You defy my orders and yet look at you – so skinny that I can close my hand around your entire arm. Do you think it pleases me to see you wither away?"

Hermione was taken aback. Malfoy – _Draco Malfoy – _was concerned for her wellbeing?

As if he could read her mind, the rage on Malfoy's face was replaced with his usual sadistic grin.

"Of course, I couldn't give a shit about you," he said, smirking. "But _I _want you, and I want you pretty and plump and mine. Now eat."

Hermione complied, sighing. She would only be given a _Crucio _if she rebelled and besides, she needed her strength if she wanted to escape. She gingerly swallowed a spoonful of soup.

"Good girl," Malfoy purred.

She began to eat more ravenously, as if she had just realised how hungry she was. The soup had grown cold, but to someone that hadn't eaten properly in months it tasted delicious.

Malfoy had Transfigured some nearby object into a chair and was now leaning back in it, his chin resting thoughtfully on his fist, watching her intently as if she were an animal at the zoo.

"I like how you eat, Granger," he said. "Such daintiness and etiquette, even now. Even now, after your little friend Potter and your lover boy Weasel have been blasted into bits."

The lump of meat she had been eating grew tough and tasteless in her throat. She tried hard to swallow it. _Just keep your eyes on your plate, _she told herself. _Just eat. _But suddenly, Hermione wasn't very hungry anymore.

"What's wrong, Mudblood?" Malfoy said in a mock-concerned tone. "Have I touched a nerve?"

Tears began to prick Hermione's eyes. The fact that Malfoy was emotionally torturing her, speaking of her dead friends with the intention of hurting her, made her feel sick to her stomach.

"What do you want from me, Malfoy?" she choked out.

She forced herself to meet his gaze. He sat back in his chair and licked his lips. "Firstly, Granger, I want to break you. I want to get you, and I want to beat you and control you and fuck you until there isn't a shred of hope or spirit left in you. I want to take that girl, that strong, feisty, intelligent girl that fought so bravely besides Potter and Weasley, and I want to bend you into a hopeless, obedient little slave. People will see you, and they'll be amazed that I've tamed the once-ferocious Gryffindor lioness into a weak, pathetic, mewling little kitten. When they see you, all they will see is that you're mine.

And secondly, Granger, I want you to shower and get dressed. I'm having a few of my little Death Eater friends over for dinner tonight, and I want them to see what a pretty, submissive, well-trained little slave you're turning out to be already. And I can't have them seeing you when you look and smell like _that, _can I?"

He rose from his chair and came so close that his steely grey eyes were only inches from hers. "And if you even _think _about disobeying me in front of my friends, I'll fuck you so hard that your tight little pussy will be bleeding for weeks."

Malfoy then turned on his heel and sauntered out of the dungeon. "A house elf will come to collect you shortly. See you at dinner, my darling."

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I'm afraid that I don't have time to respond to them all, but you are appreciated.**_


	4. The First Punishment

**Sorry for the slow update! Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are honestly great. This chapter is a little longer than usual and contains some graphic detail. You have been warned.**

**Chapter Four**

**The First Punishment**

Shortly after Malfoy left Hermione was taken to one of Malfoy Manor's grand bathrooms to wash herself. Only when she saw the bath water turn a cloudy brown did she realise how dirty she had been. Her bushy hair, too, had been a state and she was thankful for the strange shampoo-like potion that magically smoothed out the tangles and left her with shiny, silky brown curls. Even though the cuts she had gained since her capture stung, she added hot water from the snake-shaped tap until her bath was steaming and she did not stop scrubbing the places Malfoy had touched her.

When she got out she was grateful to find that Malfoy had left her a black nightie-like dress to change into – thank God that she wouldn't have to walk around in her underwear still in front of the other Death Eaters. Immediately she reproved herself. _Why should I be grateful to that ferret? _Putting it on, she found that it seemed to hang from, rather than cling to her body, but it was still fairly short and a long slit down the side showed a generous amount of thigh. Not very modest, but not exactly skimpy either. She supposed he wanted to show her off to his friends whilst letting them know that her body was for his eyes only.

"Miss?" A house elf popped his head around the door, and then gave a squeak when he saw what she was wearing. "M-Master Malfoy requires your presence now, Miss."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione followed the house elf.

Malfoy and the Death Eaters were in one of his sitting rooms, talking loudly, noisily eating the canapés a house elf was passing around and drinking what appeared to be Firewhiskey. Some of the Death Eaters she didn't recognise, but from among the throng she saw Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. _I went to school with these boys, _Hermione thought, feeling sickened.

The Death Eaters carried on their chatter, completely ignoring her. Hermione hovered awkwardly by the door at the edge of the room. It was only when Malfoy called her did the Death Eaters take any notice. A silence fell upon the room and they slowly turned to stare at her.

"Hello, my darling," Malfoy drawled, twiddling his glass between his long fingers. He gestured to the side of his armchair. "Come here."

Hermione made her way silently over to Malfoy. She held her head high but couldn't help feeling the Death Eaters' stares burning on her back.

"My God," one gasped in surprised approval as she passed. "Is that Potter's Mudblood?"

"Christ, Draco, half of Slytherin's been looking to get her. Last of the Golden Trio, and all that…"

"You must have paid a fortune for her…"

Hermione took her place beside Malfoy. Without even looking at her, Malfoy reached out and caressed her backside through the silk of her dress.

"Of course I did," he drawled smugly. "But, as you know, money is no object for a Malfoy."

"But still," someone persisted, sounding puzzled, "Why her? Having the smartest witch of her age is a good trophy and all, but you could have bought someone much more attractive for a fraction of the price…"

Malfoy smirked. "Well, I suppose you could say that I've had a bit of a rivalry with this one since first year. Had to put up with being scolded by my father because I was beaten in my exams by a Mudblood. Then the little slut punched me in the face in my third year."

Feeling Hermione turn rigid, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him. He placed both hands on her hips and pulled her onto his lap, shifting her until she was sitting on his crotch. With a sickening twist in her stomach, she felt something warm and hard digging uncomfortably into her rear. _Please let that be his wand, please let that be his wand…_

He began to suck on her neck.

"She was foiling a lot of my Death Eater plans before she was captured, too. Generally, she's been a bit of a nuisance," Malfoy went on casually. "Thought it was time I taught her a lesson."

A lot of the Death Eaters began to nod earnestly, as if Malfoy had just made a very clever investment.

The smooth voice Hermione recognised as belonging to Blaise piped up. "I own the Weasley girl and she cost me a fair few Galleons, being Potter's bitch _and _Weasley's sister. She's worth it though – pretty little thing. Wish she wouldn't fight so much every time I fuck her, though."

Hermione stiffened. A mixture of relief and disgust flowed through her. Ginny was alive… but being raped by _Zabini? _Without thinking, she turned to Blaise and snarled, "You foul, _loathsome…"_

She was cut off as Malfoy bit down on her neck – hard. He hissed in her ear, "Now, now, Granger, what did I tell you about showing me up in front of my friends?"

Hermione quietened.

"Good girl." Louder now, Malfoy said, "That's the thing, Blaise. You're too nice to her. You need to punish them when they step out of line. So, on your knees, Granger."

Hermione stared at him wide-eyed. "What?"

He answered her with a swift slap across her face. "Don't answer me back, you filthy little Mudblood. You need to be punished. So _get on your knees."_

There was no choice – she knew that if she misbehaved anymore she would make things much, much worse for herself. Alarm bells rang in her head as she crawled off of Malfoy's lap and kneeled on the cushion that had magically appeared by his feet. _This can't be what I think it is - no, no, no…_

As if he could read her mind, his eyes darkened. "Suck me off, Granger," he said silkily. "There's a good girl…"

She whimpered as he unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his trousers, pulled down his boxers… His member, long and smooth and pale, like the rest of him, and already very hard, sprang free…

She felt sick. To force her to do this was bad enough, but to force her do to it in front of his _friends?_ She paused, her fist clasped around his large smooth member, and looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes. _"Please…" _she whispered.

"Begging for my cock already, Granger?" he said amusedly, before his eyes hardened with lust. "I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me, and you did. _Suck – my – cock."_

Shaking, she leaned forwards and gave the tip a tentative lick, then brought a little of his shaft into her mouth. Malfoy threw his head back and groaned. Suddenly impatient, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her down so that she was taking the whole length in. She choked; his cock was so big… He let her withdraw, but as soon as she'd managed to take a breath he forced her head down again. Tears filled her eyes as she choked on his member, moaning in pain and protest as he filled her mouth and left her short of air. His low groans and the wet slurping sound of her messy sucking filled her ears. They continued like that for a while, Malfoy grabbing her hair and making her head bob up and down his perfect, creamy-white cock…

The Death Eaters continued on their conversation as if nothing was happening.

"Oi, whatever happened to Harry Potter's other bitch?" one asked. "You know, Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter?"

"She's mine," a voice answered immediately.

In spite of her current situation, Hermione kept her ears pricked to the conversation. Luna Lovegood was alive! She listened intently, waiting for the Death Eater whom had claimed Luna for his own to speak again. The voice was husky, yet familiar somehow…

"_You? _You've got Loony Lovegood?" A Death Eater guffawed. "Well, Longbottom, I never thought you had it in you!"

Hermione stopped sucking Malfoy's cock. Longbottom? _Neville_ Longbottom? It had to be – his parents were both insane, his grandmother dead, and no other relatives to speak of.

There had been rumours – rumours that he'd left Dumbledore's Army, rumours that he'd joined the Death Eaters. He was a pureblood, there was a space for him in Voldemort's ranks. And when it was clear that the war was being lost… well. She'd heard that he killed Bellatrix after joining, as revenge for his parents, that was one good thing. Apparently Voldemort didn't even bat an eye at the death of his most loyal follower.

But those were just rumours. They _couldn't _be true, she was sure of it. Could they?

Heart plummeting, she turned and faced the Death Eaters. She recognised him at once – his face had lost its fat and his skin was hardened and streaked with blood and dirt, but his eyes were the same. The eyes of her fellow housemate; the shy, timid Gryffindor who carried a pet toad and got himself into accidents. It was Neville, all right.

He met her eyes steadily. For a moment she thought she saw a glimpse of pity, of the old Neville in his eyes. But things were different now. They were no longer classmates or equals. He was sitting as one of the most powerful wizards in the country and she was on the floor, sucking the cock as a slave to one of his kind.

Neville pulled his gaze away. In a level voice, he answered, "That's right."

"Well, isn't that nice?" Malfoy drawled, breaking into her thoughts. "Your friends are all safe and sound. I'm sure you're missing them… In fact, why don't we invite them over for dinner one night? Blaise with Ginny and Neville with Luna. It'll be like old times. I'm sure you three girls would have _so _much fun together…"

Hermione hung her head at the lustful, humiliating meaning behind his words. She knew what Malfoy was insinuating.

"Maybe they could even teach you a few tricks. That blowjob could have been better, but I'll train you up, my little Mudblood. And I'm sure Ginny and Luna would be _more _than happy to show you what their mouths can do… Would you like that, Mudblood?"

He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him; with his thumb, he wiped away a drop of cum from her lip. She flinched, angrily drawing her head away.

"Oh, you _wouldn't?" _Malfoy said in mock surprise. "Well, that's too bad, sweetheart. I'm sure they're simply _dying _to see you…" Malfoy drew out the word 'dying' in a way that made Hermione uncomfortable. "So we'll be having them over. Soon."

Releasing her suddenly, Malfoy buttoned up his trousers and jumped out of his armchair.

"I'm just going to get some more Firewhiskey," he declared. There was a crack and Malfoy Apparated out of the room.

Hermione let out a sigh and flopped against the armchair, exhausted but relieved that Malfoy was gone and the ordeal was over.

But her relief was short-lived. She turned to find the Death Eaters rising out of their armchairs and advancing towards her, like a wolf pack advancing on their prey.

And they looked hungry.

"Let's see what's underneath that dress," Crabbe growled.


	5. Steel Fire

**Hey guys! **_**So **_**sorry for the slow update – it's been exam season so I've been far too busy studying to write, but Chapter Five is finally here! Thanks for the reviews – I try to respond to every one, but I lose track of who I've responded to and who I haven't. So if I haven't responded to your review personally, thanks for the feedback and you rock!**

**Chapter Five**

**Steel Fire**

The Death Eaters slowly advanced towards her. Hermione backed against the armchair, feeling the panic rise in her chest. Her captor was gone, but now so was her only source of protection. Her breathing became quick and frantic. Draco wasn't there. Their hands were reaching out to grab her. There was a bulge in their crotches. Draco wasn't there. They could beat her – they could rape her –

She turned around and sprinted to the door.

"_Stupefy!"_

A light shot towards her feet. As if an invisible rope had bound her ankles, Hermione's legs gave way and she collapsed into a heap on the carpet. There was no time to get up. The Death Eaters were already upon her. Crabbe's disgusting, fat fingers closed around her legs and he pulled her towards him. Hermione screamed and kicked, trying to free herself.

"Get off me!" she screeched, thrashing about desperately. "Draco will kill you if you touch me! He'll kill you!"

"Draco isn't here," Theodore Nott said smoothly.

"And what he don't know won't hurt him!" Goyle added, grinning.

She struggled against the Death Eaters. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Neville hanging back, watching the situation uneasily but doing nothing to stop it. Blaise, too, hadn't moved and was calmly watching the event with a mild interest.

Hermione struck out and managed to hit Crabbe hard in the face.

"Fucking bitch!" he yowled in pain.

Hermione tried to escape again, but as soon as she'd gotten Crabbe off her she felt Goyle on her back, holding her down with the weight of his body. Her face pushed into the carpet; she couldn't move.

"Spread her legs," Crabbe ordered.

Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears as a Death Eater forced her legs apart. It was so humiliating, they were _violating _her – and there was nothing she could do – Crabbe's fat finger hooked in the waistband of her underwear, trailed slowly towards her cunt…

"_What the_ _fuck?"_

There was a flash of light and suddenly Goyle was ripped off her back. It was Draco – and he looked fucking angry.

He marched over and grabbed Crabbe by the throat; Hermione was surprised that his long white fingers even fit around Crabbe's fat neck. Hermione instantly scrambled away, pulling her dress as far as she could to her knees.

"Mind explaining what you were doing trying to touch her, Vincent?" Draco growled.

"I'm sorry!" Crabbe spluttered. "I just – I thought-"

Draco's grip tightened. They were older now, but Hermione saw that their relationship hadn't changed since school – Crabbe would always be Draco's little lapdog to order around and bully. "I didn't pay the price I did to have her spoilt by your fat little carcass," he snarled. He let Crabbe drop to the floor and drew himself up to his full height, glaring at the other Death Eaters defiantly. "Let me make myself clear. The girl is _mine. _She is mine _alone _to touch, mine _alone _to beat, and mine _alone _to fuck. _I don't share. _Is that understood?"

Draco was interrupted by Crabbe's pitiful mewling. He glanced down at Crabbe's crumpled form on the floor with a look of pure contempt. "You're pathetic, Vincent, really. I convince the Dark Lord to make you a Death Eater. I loan you money. I invite you into my home. And yet you throw it all back in my face by trying to harm…" His disdainful gaze fell upon Hermione. "my property."

"Oh, get the fuck over it, Draco!" Theodore Nott shouted suddenly. "You inherit your father's house and fall into favour with the Dark Lord and suddenly you think you're the dog's bollocks. It's a fucking Mudblood. And if I want to touch her, I will!"

Hermione screamed as Nott lunged at her.

But Draco was quicker.

"_Crucio!" _he roared.

Nott instantly fell to the floor, letting out bloodcurdling screams. Malfoy had his wand pointed intently at Nott's writhing form, and Hermione thought she had never seen him so angry. Even when he had been angry before he had remained deathly calm. Now the cool exterior had shattered and face was contorted; his eyes blazed with a grey fury. Nott's screams grew louder and Hermione suddenly remembered something she had learnt in a Defense Against the Dark Arts class in her fourth year: _The Cruciatus Curse is only strong if you possess a deep, deep desire to cause the victim pain…_

Even the other Death Eaters seemed shocked at Draco's new rage.

"Draco! Draco, stop!" Goyle screeched desperately. "Draco, you're gonna kill him!"

Draco was deaf to his words. Nott's screaming was growing unbearable now – his eyes were glazed over – in between shrieks he was begging Draco to stop: "_Please – no more…"_

Hermione threw her hand over her mouth, shaking furiously. Draco seemed to have lost all the control he usually possessed. Despite what he'd done to her, she couldn't witness Nott's agony or listen to his bloodcurdling screams any longer.

Throwing herself at his feet, she begged, "Master, _please stop! Please, _I can't take it anymore!"

It was as if he had been doused with a cold bucket of water. He ended the curse, his cold, calm exterior back again, all traces of his uncompromising, uncontrollable former self gone. Nott scrambled quickly to his feet, helped by Goyle. The rest of the Death Eaters watched Malfoy warily, unsure of what he would do next.

"Get the fuck out of my house," he finally breathed.

Nott and the other Death Eaters seemed more than happy to oblige. They left through Floo powder, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle scrambling to the fireplace as fast as their legs could take them, Blaise and Neville moving at a slower pace.

If Hermione thought the worst of the danger was over, she was very wrong. Immediately Malfoy rounded on her, his eyes blazing once again.

"Bet you enjoyed that, didn't you, you little whore?" he spat, advancing on her.

Hermione, still on the floor, scrambled backwards desperately. "No, please, I-"

"What part of _you're mine _don't you _fucking _understand? I thought you were meant to be the brightest witch of our age, but you aren't so fucking clever _now, _are you? You little cunt!"

He slapped her face which a force that sent her sprawling on the carpet. She felt her tears returning, both from the pain and from the unjustness of it all. She held her cheek, sobbing.

He fell down beside her and tore her arm away from her cheek, pinning both her wrists above her head with one hand. With the other, he ripped away her black lace panties before undoing his own belt. His eyes were mad. "You little whore. You just wanted a good fucking, didn't you? Is that what you want? Alright, then!"

Giving him head was one thing, but the prospect of Malfoy actually taking her was too much to bear. She let out a half-scream, half-sob. "_Please, _Master!" she pleaded. "Please - I didn't want them to touch me, let alone fuck me – I really didn't! _Please - _you know I'm yours, you know I belong only to you…"

Malfoy stopped mid-motion. The steely fire in his eyes died down suddenly.

"No, of course you didn't," he said softly.

His voice was almost gentle, but Hermione was suddenly too dizzy to take it all in, from the pain and from the shock. Draco's cruel, pale, handsome face and his slender arms wrapping around her was the last thing she was aware of before she was enveloped in blackness.


End file.
